


Keeping up with you

by diaanaprince



Category: Keeping Up With The Joneses (2016)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Babies, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Girlfriends - Freeform, Headcanon, Smut, drunk, this is for the gal pals, tipsy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaanaprince/pseuds/diaanaprince
Summary: Karen and Natalie belong together. Don’t ask why, because they’ll show you. (Probably)





	1. I’m getting on top

“I’m getting on top!”

“Karen, no.”

“Karen, yes.”

They’d decided to go drinking. Well, Natalie decided to. Karen had been stressed over some things and Natalie wanted to help her calm down. She offered to be the designated driver, but in all honesty she didn’t expect Karen to be so cute when she was drunk.

“Karen, what are you doing?” She was trying to undo Natalie’s shirt, but was stuck on a button. She huffed in frustration. “What’s wrong?” Natalie laughed and Karen frowned. “You had too much to drink.”

“I’m fine! I promise,” She slurred her words and rested her arms on Natalie’s shoulders. She kissed her hungrily and and moved back down to her shirt. “Natalie, stop pulling away.”

“At least let’s go to the bathroom first.”

* * *

 

As soon as the bathroom door was closed and locked, Karen was against the wall and Natalie was kissing her neck, and pulling her shirt off. Karen could only moan and help her by lifting her arms when she was pulling off her shirt. Natalie slowly snaked her hand down her side and into her skirt but stopped.

“Natalie, please,” she begged quietly and Natalie smirked.

“What do you want love?” She pulled her hand out and Karen frowned. “You have to tell me.” Karen was never one for saying what she wanted directly.

“Finger me” and “just fuck me Natalie” weren’t things she could just say even though that’s exactly what she was thinking.

“Just, please?” Natalie licked her lips and motioned for Karen to hold on. She lifted her up and set her on the counter, and asked again.

“You have to say it Karen. Or else I don’t know what you want.”

“Just finger me!” She groaned and when it hit her that she said something like that, she covered her mouth quickly.

“That’s all you needed to say.” She kissed her back passionately and slid her skirt down her legs. She slipped her hand into her underwear and Karen moaned almost immediately. “You’re wet.”

“Natalie, please. Please just-“ She slipped two fingers in and Karen almost screamed. “Oh my god, Natalie, I-“ Natalie kissed her neck and nipped gently, which she knew was making Karen go wild. She let her head fall back and Natalie smirked.

There was a knock at the door and Natalie looked over at the door. She stopped and Karen frowned.

“Natalie please don’t stop, please,” the person knocked again but louder and they spoke this time.

“Is anyone in here? I’m coming in.” Natalie’s eyes widened, and Karen was still confused as to what was happened and tried to pull Natalie back into a kiss.

“Karen, wait!” She whispered, and before she could say anything to whoever was walking in, they walked in and they were pretty shocked at what they saw.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” the woman laughed and Natalie had an embarrassed expression with a flushed face as she tried to stand in front of Karen, who was half naked.

“Natalie, I’m getting on top.”

“What? Karen, sto-“ she tried to pull her down by her shoulders and wrap her legs around her.

“I’m on top!”

“Karen, no.”

“Karen, yes.”

“I’ll just... let you two be now.” The woman gave Natalie a knowing look and walked out, closing the door behind her. Natalie sighed and turned back towards Karen.

“Come on, let’s get you home.”

“Natalie, we didn’t even finish!” She tried to get down from the counter, but nearly feel when she hit the ground. “No one can see in the car, why can’t we do it in the car?” Natalie stayed quiet, and gave her a look. “Please?”

“Let me carry you to the car, and we’ll see.”


	2. Marry me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalie getting emotional? Oh wow.

“I love this.” Karen whispered as she looked up at the sky which was starting to change colors. The weather was nice, it was warm and the air had gotten cooler, which made it the perfect day to relax at the park with a picnic.

Karen knew that Natalie didn’t expect her to propose, if anything, Natalie probably planned to propose. But she wanted to return every kind, loving and amazing thing she’d done for her, and this was a way of doing this. Surprising her with something like this.

Natalie didn’t expect her to propose, but she considered what she’d do if she did. She’d already gotten the ring that Karen wanted and everything, and she planned to ask her tonight.

“I love that we get to spend this time together.” She looked over at Natalie, who was already looking at her. She smiled warmly at her and Natalie took in a shaky breath.

“Karen? Can I ask you something?” Her smile faltered.

“Is everything okay? You aren’t mad at me are you?”

“What? No, I-“

“I didn’t mean lose your earring, like I really didn’t mean to. I was trying it on, that’s all.”

“That’s, not what I was talking about. Wait, what?” She laughed and Karen smiled again. “I just have something to ask you.”

“What is it?” She took her hands in hers and squeezed them gently.

“I love you, and you know that. You mean so much to me, and I just want to give you anything I can to make you happy.” Karen blushed and smiled sweetly. “I love you Karen.”

“I love you too Natalie. You’re amazing.” She leaned forward to kiss her cheek and Natalie kissed her lips instead.

“That’s why I really want to ask you this.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small red box. When Karen realized what it was, her eyes widened and she looked back at Natalie. She tried her hardest to, but she started laughing. Natalie didn’t take it the way she thought she would. She frowned slightly, and put it back into her pocket slowly. “I’m sorry, I-“

“Don’t apologize Natalie, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Karen reached into her own bag that she’d brought and pulled out a small black box of her own. “I was about to ask you the same thing.” Natalie’s frown curled into a smile slowly, and Karen swore she saw her tear up. “Don’t cry!”

She pulled her into her arms and kissed her passionately and lovingly, and pulled away with a bright smile and teary eyes.

“I didn’t mean to make you cry Nat.”

“I know.”

“Do you want to marry me?”

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this had such a gross cheesy ending I hate it


	3. Coffee for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a little simple, but Karen tells her.

“There’s a lot of ways I can tell you this.” Karen looked at her hands then back up at Natalie, who had a worried expression on her face. “You have to promise me that you won’t freak out.”

“Freak out? What do you mean?”

“Like, you might get super excited and try to pick me up.”

“Why can’t I pick you up? You’re so tiny and small.” Karen smiled bashfully and shook her head. “Just tell me. If you’re worried I’ll be mad, I won’t be. I promise.”

“I’m-“

“Unless you say that you’re cheating. Because then I’ll be mad.”

“I’m not-“

“Or that Jeff made the pasta in the fridge? Because if it was really good and I don’t feel like calling to thank him for it.”

“Natalie, I’m not cheating, and I’m glad you liked the pasta. I worked hard on that.” Natalie smiled in return and Karen inhaled nervously. “I guess you could say it’s good news. It depends.”

“Tell me.”

“Well, I guess I’m... Well I’m not going to say it like that, but it’s like, there’s a...” she tried to find the words to say, but nothing was coming. “Do you like babies?”

Natalie raised an eyebrow and looked at her confusedly. “Yes, but why?”

“Maybe it’s because I want to know if you would love ours.” She stepped forward and looked up at her nervously. Part of her expected her to be upset, or not as excited as she was when she found out. She was definitely wrong. “Natalie! You’re gonna drop me!”

“You’re having a baby! Our baby!” She laughed and kissed her, then looked at her like she was the most precious thing to exist. Like there was nothing more important to her. “You really thought I’d be mad?”

“Well, I didn’t know how you’d react, and I was nervous.”

“That’s where all the ice cream goes. You still spy on neighbors while eating it?”

“No!”

“I’m kidding.” Natalie let her hop down and she could only stare at her then occasionally down at her stomach before Karen interrupted her.

“Natalie. Natalie, are you paying attention? Is there something on me?”

“You’re going to get a baby bump.”

“I know.” Karen sighed and looked down. “I’m gonna look weird.”

“You’re going to look adorable.” Natalie hugged her again and they just stayed there for a minute. “No coffee huh?”

“I can barely stay awake!”

“Well, more for me.”

“Natalie!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don’t know what to put in these other than enjoy?


	4. I just want to keep you

“What was that for?” Karen yelled as Natalie walked in. She was following her and she slammed the door behind her. “You didn’t need to do that!”

“He was trying to flirt with you!”

“I couldn’t tell at first!” Natalie rolled her eyes and slammed her keys onto the table. “So what? He was flirting but-“

“You weren’t telling him to stop!”

“Because you should know that I won’t leave you Natalie! You don’t trust me?” Natalie didn’t respond and looked the other way while biting her lip. “Natalie?”

“I don’t know Karen. You’re never home nowadays. You keep secrets, and it doesn’t help that people are always looking at you. I-“

“People look at me? Natalie, look at you! I’ve had to deal with people hitting on you and you responding back ever since we got together!” Natalie’s angry expression slowly turned into a hurt one. “I always have to worry if someone is trying to get with you!”

“I’ve never given into it, you always do Karen! It doesn’t even feel like love anymore.” She said the last part tearfully, and it hurt Karen to hear her say something like that. “If I’ve caused you that much trouble, why are you even with me?” Karen had started tearing up and they both stood in silence.

“I don’t know.”

“I don’t know either.” They stayed silent again. “I’m sorry that I’m such a problem.” She grabbed her keys off the table and walked off to the bedroom.

“Natalie, wait.” She ignored her and kept walking. “Natalie!”

“No. Just leave it alone Karen.” She grabbed her purse and her wallet and gave Karen one last look. “I’ll see you some other time.” She rushed out of the room and through the front door. She slammed it, but before that, Karen swore she heard her sniffle.

But now they weren’t together. Or at least it didn’t feel like it. It wasn’t a good feeling at all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just for fun lol, but anyone who reads I hope you enjoyed


End file.
